


American Beauty

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big green eyes, far more open and friendly than Jeff had expected, given his profession, an adorable sprinkle of freckles across the nose - and dear God, the lips.  Jeff's getting a blowjob, no question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4016729#t4016729) for the prompt _JDM picks up hooker!Jensen for a good time. Regular sex is fine but if you wanted to throw in some spanking or bondage, that would be even better, just as long as JDM's calling the shots and Jensen's on the bottom._ I hammered this out on the last evening of blindfold #4 because I couldn't resist the prompt, but I wasn't entirely happy with the original and thought I could do better. So I revised it some, and [](http://salmon-man.livejournal.com/profile)[**salmon_man**](http://salmon-man.livejournal.com/) checked it over for me, and this is the new, hopefully improved version.

By the time the knock comes at Jeff's hotel-room door, he's had time to work up a good appetite. Gorgeous, the barkeep had said. Gorgeous, discreet and more than worth the pretty penny he charges. He seemed very sure about that, and Jeff had briefly wondered if he got an occasional freebie for referrals.

The barkeep wasn't shitting him. Big green eyes, far more open and friendly than Jeff had expected, given his profession, an adorable sprinkle of freckles across the nose - and dear God, the lips. Jeff's getting a blowjob, no question.

"Hi. Jensen? Come on in."

Jensen smiles and walks past him, and Jeff takes a moment to catch the back view. Tight ass and a broad back, all clad in well-fitting dark clothes. Classy, not one thing about him that says "hooker". Jeff's going to enjoy this.

"Shall we get the business out of the way so we can concentrate on the pleasure?" Jensen asks smoothly. At Jeff's nod, he continues, "Danny said he told you my hourly rate. I do all the usual, no barebacking. Kinks are negotiable; some I'll throw in, others are extra."

Jeff grins. "I appreciate the straight-talking. Bondage?"

"Not with a new client." His engaging smile takes the edge off the refusal. "Ask me again when we know each other better."

"Sure. So I imagine spanking is out, too?"

"If you're thinking about a little erotic hand-spanking, that's all in. If you wanted to go to town on me, again I'd need to know you better, and we'd have to meet somewhere a little more soundproof."

"Oh, darlin', my hand on your ass sounds like heaven." Jeff gets his wallet out. "And a blowjob."

With that out of the way, Jensen snaps into seduction mode like he flipped a switch, all bedroom eyes and heat. He slides up to Jeff, tilts his head up so that lush mouth is just inches away, eyes half-lidded and full of promise. It sends a bolt of pure lust straight down to Jeff's cock, and he doesn't give a shit that it's all a polished act and Jensen's _job_ , for fuck's sake; he just _wants_ , right now. He closes the distance between them, pulls Jensen into his arms and kisses him soundly. Jeff likes kissing, and Jensen was made for it, so he takes his time, nibbling and sucking at that full bottom lip. Jensen all but melts into Jeff, pliable and perfect, temptation incarnate. Jeff licks his way between Jensen's lips and in, tangling their tongues, deepening the kiss until they're both out of breath. He tastes a little of toothpaste, cinnamon or something, spicy and fresh, and Jeff could happily kiss him all night.

After a few minutes, though, Jensen slithers nimbly out of Jeff's arms and backs up a couple of steps. He shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it nonchalantly over the chair behind him, then starts to strip, movements feline and sensual, giving Jeff a show. Jeff whistles appreciatively as the pants slide down to reveal a pair of snug black boxers with a sizeable tent in the front. He beckons Jensen back to him with one finger and gestures at his own clothes, lets his hands palm that tight ass as Jensen undresses him. The hands on him are smooth and sure, stroking him lightly as the clothes come off, and he's hardening up by the minute. By the time he's naked, he's getting antsy, wants to speed things up, so he tugs Jensen towards the bed and sits himself down comfortably.

"Over my lap, then, sweetheart."

Jensen sinks down, going to his knees at Jeff's side, graceful and obedient - and doesn't _that_ make Jeff's cock twitch! - then bends forward over his lap. Jeff lets his hands run free over the smooth skin of his back, stroking and teasing down over Jensen's ass, running a finger along the bottom hem of his boxers and dipping between his legs. There's a gasp and a shiver at that, and he keeps on until he gets an honest-to-goodness moan out of the Adonis across his knees. Jeff's surprised by how much he wants this to be good for Jensen, for the pleasure to be mutual. Not that he does this often, getting a hooker - but the few times it's happened before, he's felt a lot more selfish and business-like about getting his own needs met. There's something about Jensen, though, that arouses every toppy instinct he has, and he wants to make him come apart and cry out Jeff's name. He takes hold of the boxers, working them down and over Jensen's erection, making sure to run his knuckles down it as he goes.

He tugs Jensen a little further over his lap until he can feel his cock against the back of his thighs, and feels up that lovely tight ass for a while, letting the tension build. Jensen knows there's a spanking coming, and Jeff wants the anticipation to get to him. When he feels Jensen start to squirm and sneakily rub his cock against his leg, it's on; he brings his hand down smartly and Jensen jerks and stifles a little cry. Jeff starts off slow but steady, peppering smacks all over Jensen's butt, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles under the skin and bringing a pretty pink bloom of colour to the surface.

"God, your ass looks so good all covered in my handprints!"

He hears a few quiet gasps, but on the whole Jensen's taking it like a man, so Jeff picks up the pace a little, until his palm is stinging, Jensen's ass is glowing with heat, and the boy's writhing in his lap and moaning wantonly. There's a wet smear of precome where Jensen's cock is lying against the back of his leg, to prove that it's not all an act; he's enjoying this almost as much as Jeff. His dick gives a demanding throb, and he decides to move this along.

"Have you had enough of that, sweetheart?" he enquires. "Ready to suck me off now?"

"Yes," gasps Jensen, "I want your cock. Please, sir."

Clever lad, anticipating Jeff's dirty little kinks like the professional he is. That one's particularly bulletproof, and Jeff's groaning with need as Jensen slithers off his lap and between his legs. He spends a while winding Jeff up even further by flicking his tongue over the head of his cock, the tantalizing little slut, then finally takes it between his soft full lips. He moves with practiced ease and no hesitation, eyes on Jeff's the whole time. The sight makes Jeff quiver, pushing him way too close to the edge, and he has to shut his eyes against it. But there's no shutting out the sensation of Jensen's hot, wet mouth sinking down on him, further and further until he can feel the throat muscles fluttering against him as Jensen tries to relax them around him.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ , son, are you trying to kill me?" he groans.

There's a muffled giggle as Jensen slides back up, excruciatingly slowly, and Jeff gives him a mock glare. He takes Jeff slow and smooth for a while, more of those long delicious slides into his throat, until Jeff's whole body is shaking with the strain of holding back. He slides his hand through Jensen's short hair and palms the back of his head.

"How hard can you take it?"

Jensen looks up at him through his lashes, eyes dark and mouth swollen. He looks like sin personified.

"Hard as you like, sir."

That takes Jeff's brain straight offline and he's thrusting in on the instant, pumping in and out of Jensen's mouth, hard and fast and merciless. It's fucking incredible, and he was joking before, but now he really thinks he might die from it, blood thundering through him and his lungs burning. He can't believe Jensen's kneeling there and just taking it, submitting himself completely to Jeff's will. Worries surface for a moment; they didn't really talk this out up-front, and fucking his mouth like this, harder than he's ever done it before, makes Jeff feel like he's skirting the edge of consent. When he looks down at the lad's face, though, he sees an expression of such delirious, blissful surrender that it takes him the rest of the way and on his next thrust he shoots straight down Jensen's throat, crying out and shuddering. He seems to surf on the crest of his orgasm for a long time, and then floats back down from it at his leisure. When he's booted his brain back up, he finds Jensen licking him clean, delightful little kitten licks which make his spent dick quiver. He curls forward into Jensen, kissing his face and nibbling his neck, then hauling him up to sit in his lap.

Jensen starts laughing a little wildly, eyes unfocussed, out of it on adrenaline and endorphins and way into his subspace.

"Jeff, Christ, that was... swear, nobody's _ever_ cut loose on me like that, fuck." His voice is _wrecked_ , and Jeff's torn between a flicker of guilt and the shameful pleasure of knowing that this beautiful boy will be feeling his cock in his throat for days.

Jensen tucks his head into the crook of Jeff's neck, rubbing his hair against him like a cat and making ridiculous little happy-noises. It's completely adorable, and a protective, possessive feeling swells up unexpectedly in Jeff's chest, just like the first time he held Bisou. He pulls Jensen in close and reaches one hand down to his cock.

"Want to come, sweetheart? Tip your head up, I wanna see you."

Jensen obediently tilts his head back on Jeff's shoulder, body laid out across his lap, wide open to Jeff's eyes and hands, and it doesn't take much work before he's gasping and shaking apart in his strong fist. If Jeff thought he was a beauty before, hell, that was nothing to what he looks like in the throes of ecstasy. It's a sight to behold, and in that second Jeff wants to keep him forever. He's very carefully packed away the knowledge that Jensen does this - well, maybe not _this_ precisely, but something like it - several times a week with complete strangers. He can deal with that later. Right now, all he wants to do is kiss his boy gently back to earth, so he does just that.

They shower together, Jensen choosing to ignore that it takes them over the hour. Apparently Jeff is a favoured client already. They kiss adieu at the door like lovers, and Jeff waves goodbye to his disposable income for the foreseeable future. He's pretty sure it'll all be going into Jensen's back pocket. Jeff's good with that.  



End file.
